Respira
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: MiniTerryfic tomado del episodio "El secreto de Terry" inspirada de la cancion homonima de Luis Fonsi.QUEDA ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES Y MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES


Disclaimer: Los dialogos y los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi este fic tiene fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro. Espero y les guste la historia.

 ** _Respira_**

Dicen que el amor mas grande que puede haber en el mundo,es el amor de una madre,por eso Terry se habia decidido a viajar a Nueva York para ver a su progenitora con la esperanza de recibir un poquito del afecto que siempre le fue negado en el Castillo Grandchester. Era un dia de invierno, hacia mas frio que en Londres y la nieve lo cubria todo, pero eso no era problema para el castaño, quien se dirigia a pasos agigantados a la casa Baker Finalmente aquella mansion se encontraba frente a el. Tocó la puerta y fue recibido por la mucama, quien lejos de invitarlo a pasar lo dejó esperando en la entrada para ir a anunciarle a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, la llegada de su unigenito.

-Es usted señorito Terry.

-Su hijo señora.

Mientras esperaba el joven pudo escuchar unas carcajadas, al parecer su madre tenia visitas, sin embargo la actriz salio a su encuentro.

-Mamá.

-Terry! -dijo la actriz emocionada al ver que el joven estaba ahi para visitarla.

-Terry!-expresó con una sonrisa, luego lo miró de arriba a bajo, su hijo habia crecido muchisimo, la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando Richard Grandchester se lo llevaba a Londres. -Como has crecido- agregó logrando tomarle de la mano, el joven asintio con los ojos cerrados

\- No te quedes ahí. Entra.-La bella actriz llevó a su hijo de la mano hasta la sala de estar, sin embargo el ingles soltó la mano de su madre para hacerlo por su cuenta, total ya no era un niño, hace tiempo dejó de serlo. Sendo consciente que habia venido desde Londres para estar a su lado sin importarle el clima, la actriz cerró la puerta y dijo -Haré que la mucama te prepare algo caliente.

-¡Mamá!-manifestó Terry con una evidente desesperacion en su voz, suplicaba un abrazo suyo, era lo unico que queria.

-¡Terry! ¡Mi querido Terry! -Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo tantas veces esperado por el, hasta que otra vez se escucharon esas malditas carcajadas. Con el dolor de su corazón, Eleanor se vio obligada a deshacer el abrazo para decirle...

-Ya no podrás venir más aquí.-El semblante del joven cambio, lo único que le faltaba era el rechazo de su madre.-Porque no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo. Terry, no intérpretes mal yo te adoro.-dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Terry se negó y totalmente furioso terminó destrozando el collar de perlas de la actriz.

Quizo detenerlo a toda costa para explicarle sus razones, sin embargo Terry no queria escucharla, estaba saliendo de aquella casa donde esperaba ser tratado con cariño por esa mujer que no merecia ser llamada madre.

-Espera Terry! ¡Espera!

-Eres hijo de los Grandchester! ¡Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que eres mi hijo! ¡No lo digas a nadie! ¡A nadie!-Si, era el heredero de los Grandchester y el siguiente en la linea de sucesion aunque el no lo quiera, pero del mismo modo era un ser humano, como todos. Se preguntaba que habia hecho mal para sufrir tanto siendo tan joven, era un buen muchacho, no se merecia esto.

Corrió a toda velocidad en medio de la nieve, el joven ingles en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer de la tierra, como los copos de nieve que caian a su alrededor.

"Vine aquí en medio del invierno. ¿Que buscaba en ella? ¿Qué quería? Verla... ¿Para qué? Verla... Me convertí en el hazmerreír, sabía lo que pasaría. Fue entonces...fue entonces que vi a Candy por primera vez"

Candy, aquella jovencita pecosa alegre y simpatica habia cambiado su vida desde la vio en el Mauritania, con ella se mostraba tal y como era en realidad. Cuando estaban juntos, ya sea en la segunda colina de Pony o en cualquier lugar lo que mas le gustaba era hacerla rabiar burlandose de sus pecas, para el no eran un defecto, al contrario, las adoraba.

"Gracias ella casi olvido todo, pero..."

Pero los recuerdos de su pasado en el castillo de los Grandchester volvieron a su mente...

-Así que volviste creí que no lo harías. De todas formas puedes hacer lo que quieras. -A la duquesa de Grandchester poco o nada le interesaba si a Terry le pasaba algo malo, total, no era su hijo. Era consciente de que el joven era la viva imagen de Eleanor Baker y siempre se lo hacia saber.

-La sangre de ella corre por tus venas. -comentó la poco agraciada dama haciendo un gesto de asco con su abanico. La sangre de una americana indecente-añadio con un tono de burla en su voz, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces el rebelde arrancó su elegante capa azul de las regordetas manos de su madrastra y poniendola en su sitio dijo...

-¡Cállese! ¡Señora! ¡Cállese o su cara de cerdo se verá más fea de lo que es!-Bueno, estaba resentido con Eleanor por haberle dicho que ya no podia verla, pero era su hijo y no podia permitir que le falten el respeto.

-¡Me dijiste cerdo! ¡Que chico insolente!- La duquesa estaba muy ofendida, pero si el castaño no habia dicho ninguna mentira ¡la cara de esa mujer era horrible o mejor dicho toda su humanidad lo era!- No debiste volver nunca más aquí. -comentó moviendo su abanico en señal de protesta.

-Váyase de aquí.-Terry ya estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la "cara de cerdo" lograba exasperarlo facilmente, si hubiera un concurso de personas extremadamente odiosas ella ganaria. El joven abrio las puertas para darle a conocer la salida.

-Terry nunca admitiré que eres el heredero de la familia Grandchester. -Desde que llegó a esa casa siendo un niño, era lo unico que esa desagradable mujer sabia decir, parecia disco rayado. Finalmente la odiosa mujer salio de su habitacion con aires de superioridad, inmediatamente el castaño azotó la puerta de la rabia que tenia, ya no podia contenerla mas. Las quejas de la duquesa de Grandchester no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Te ruego que eches a Terry de esta casa!-Los gritos de la duquesa eran tan altos que llegaban a su habitacion, el colmo de los colmos es que su padre no decia nada, le daba la razón.

-Querido...la legítima sangre de los Grandchester es la que corre por las venas de estos niños. -Su padre no decía ninguna palabra, era como si no lo quisiera aunque a el eso le daba igual, al fin y al cabo el odio era mutuo, esa mujer lo tenía dominado, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de defenderlo-Ya es tiempo querido. Terry estaba más que feliz por salir de aquella casa donde tanto se lo rechazaba, preferia mil veces estar en el colegio San Pablo que soportando a la Duquesa cara de cerdo y a los cerditos que tenia por hijos. Antes de irse, esperaba que su padre lo defendiera de su segunda mujer aunque sea solo una vez.

"Diga algo Duque de Grandchester. ¿Porque no me habla? Si amó a esa americana. Si la amó realmente aunque sea por un momento"

En efecto, la había amado y aun la amaba pero era demasiado cobarde y orgulloso para admitirlo, para los Grandchester, primero estaba el honor y el deber, luego los sentimentalismos. Muy en el fondo, Richard Grandchester si queria a su hijo Terry pues era el unico de sus hijos que fue concebido con amor.

-Esto me ha dado una terrible jaqueca.

Por lo menos en el colegio Real San Pablo no tenía que ver a su padre, a la puerca de su madrastra y a sus hermanastros. Allí era libre, libre para hacer lo que él quiera, ni las estrictas reglas se lo impedían, ahora tenía un motivo muy grande para estar en esa escuela, ese motivo era rubio, pecoso, ojiverde y tenía nombre y apellido: Candy White Andrew, aquella chica que **lo escuchaba sin juzgar** y lo ayudaba a **respirar**

 ** _Fin_**

 _A ciegas cruzando entre el miedo y la pena._

 _Solo de fé, golpeas la pared._

 _Arañas el mantel,_

 _Temblando como un barco de papel._

 _Te veo, entiendo que estás bajo cero._

 ** _Cerca de ti, me quedo sin hablar._**

 ** _Te escucho sin juzgar y_**

 ** _Trato de ayudarte a respirar._**

 _Yo sé cuanto cansa sufrir, descansa mi amor._

 ** _Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira._**

 ** _Cierra los ojos y mira._**

 ** _Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor._**

 _Mañana si el juego te sirve otra carta,_

 _Una mejor, sé que voy a estar ahí._

 _Para apostar por tí y celebrar que quieres ser feliz._

 _Se puede aprender a sufrir, por eso, mi amor._

 ** _Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira._**

 ** _Cierra los ojos y mira._**

 ** _Muerde la rabia y respira._**

 ** _La vida, a veces no es justa la vida._**

 ** _Hoy sólo hay velas caídas._**

 ** _Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor._**

 _Llora hasta las lágrimas._

 _Suelta hasta la última._

 _Baja hasta el fin,_

 _Que de allí no pasarás._

 _No me moveré de aquí._

 _Yo no dejaré que te ahogues en el mar._

 _Si aún puedes respirar, respira, respira, respira._

 _Oh oh oh... oh,_

 _Respira aguanta un segundo y respira!_

 _Cierra los ojos y mira._

 _Muerde la rabia y respira._

 _La vida, a veces no es justa la vida._

 _Hoy solo hay velas caídas._

 _Mientras te duela respira conmigo el dolor._

 _Oh oh ohh..._

 _Oh oh ohh..._

 _Oh oh ohh..._

 _Oh ohh ohh..._

 _Respira aguanta un seguando y respira!_

 _Cierra los ojos y mira._

 _Mientras te duela respira conmigo el dolor._

 _respira_

Hola! Seguro muchos han escuchado la cancion "Respira" de Luis Fonsi, a mi personalmente me encanta porque encaja perfectamente con el pasado doloroso de nuestro amado rebelde. Si te gustó la historia deja un review con tu comentario te lo agradeceria mucho. Cualquier recomiendacion o sugerencia es bienvenida, ya que soy nueva en el mundo fic de Candy Candy. No se ustedes pero a mi me indignó bastante la actitud de Eleanor Baker en el capitulo 37. Aun asi es bueno saber que subsanó su error en "Lazos de sangre" y todo gracias a la ayuda de Candy.

Chicas bellas, este fic fue publicado por esta servidora el 30 de abril de este año pero debido a un problema con la cajita de reviews -no me permitia comentar en cualquier historia, los mensajes se desaparecian solos- casi cambio de seudonimo, afortunadamente no fue necesario pues resultó ser una falla en este sitio, todo esta bien, hasta ayer nunca me habia pasado algo asi.

Cuidense y nos leemos en otro fanfic. Besos.


End file.
